Rock Wrecked
by ScarredSilver
Summary: no canon characters whatsoever warning for bad writing i couldnt think of a good title okay


**meh I only own Remi no one else**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here Zac…" Remi mumbled to his brother as he was pulled into the council meeting room.<p>

"Well too late you're here!" the zekrom looked back over his shoulder and grinned, getting a groan from the other. Remi's hand was finally let go and he saw Zac nearly prance farther off towards their sister M. The two hugged before holding hands and walking towards their seats.

The reshiram sighed and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, thinking about turning and leaving on his own and just going home, when he heard his name. Remi blinked and looked over his shoulder only to jump in surprise as he saw Tides standing behind him off to his side. The shadow lugia still startled him half the time despite how often they were together.

"O-Oh hello Tides." The fire dragon type wheezed and looked ahead again, about to take a step away. Remi tried to breathe properly again but jolted as he felt Tides' hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward in the direction his seat was.

"Your seat's that way." The lugia said flatly and the shorter man held back a small groan.

"R-Right thanks…" Remi moved away from him without looking back, trying not to notice how the shadow pokemon's clawed fingers tugged at the fabric of his jacket and sent shivers up his spine. Whether they were uneasy shivers or something else, he wasn't sure, but right now his mind was moving towards his chair. The fire dragon was too caught up with his own thoughts to notice Tides was walking behind him until he got to his chair and sat down, jumping again when he saw the shadow pokemon sit in the seat next to him.

Remi stared at the lugia as he tried to think of why he was sitting next to him again like he had in previous meetings but quickly looked away when Tides caught him and looked over. The shorter man gripped his jacket sleeves and tried not to let his breathing hitch with anxiety. Tides wasn't looking away from him.

"I said is something on my face."

"H-Huh?!" Remi jumped as he heard his voice and looked over again.

"I asked you a question." Tides said bluntly, no expression on his face as he looked back at Remi.

"I…I don't see anything um…" the fire dragon wheezed and looked down at his lap again, picking at the fur trim of his jacket collar. He could see Tides turn his head forward from the corner of his eye and started to relax again. Remi cursed himself for being so jumpy and anxious around the other council member, he didn't know why he was always acting so odd. His thoughts were broken by the council being called to order and he forced himself to pay attention.

As soon as the meeting was over Remi stood from his seat, planning to get out of the room quickly so no one stopped him to speak. He thought he heard Tides' voice but he pretended not to hear as he hurried off to the closest door in a cluster of other legendaries in an attempt to hide from Sama, Angel, Zac, and M. It worked. The fire dragon coughed as he breathed the outside air and gripped the front of his jacket, trying to calm down enough so he could call for his ride to come get him.

As he reached into his pocket for his phone a tap on his shoulder made him jump. Remi hesitated before quickly looking over his shoulder to see who it was, feeling his heart nearly jump into his throat as he saw it was Tides.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" he refrained from slapping himself as he heard his voice stammer.

Tides didn't say anything, just held out the papers Remi left on his part of the table. The shorter man almost fainted from embarrassment.

"I-I…thanks…" he mumbled and took the papers, not looking at the shadow pokemon's face as he tried to hide his own from view. He could feel himself turning red and tearing up a little from embarrassment. Tides didn't say anything as he turned away to leave. Remi turned the other way, clutching the papers so hard they wrinkled, and started to walk again. He only took three steps before a loud chorus of screams rang out, startling him enough so that his tail lit up brightly.

He looked around frantically to see what was going on before suddenly remembering what the whole meeting had been about, an uprising of pokemon against the legendaries. Groups of pokemon started appearing from what seemed like nowhere consisting of seven to ten and started circling and separating the legendary pokemon from one another. Remi lost sight of the others as he was caught in one of the circles but managed to knock them all back with a single Fusion Flare. Once there was an opening he ran through it, scanning the masses of fighting pokemon for either his parents or siblings.

The fire dragon was about to shout for one of them when he saw Tides sending a group of pokemon running. He was about to call to him when he saw something being raised in the corner of his eye. Remi quickly looked over to see what it was and felt his heart stop. A few rhyperior were combining one large rock wrecker. He looked from the huge boulder to where it was being aimed and shouted a warning at Tides when he saw it was directed at him. The shadow pokemon stopped fighting with the pokemon he had grabbed and looked back at Remi, not hearing what he said. Remi looked back at the boulder and then the lugia as it was launched. He wasn't going to get away in time.

The reshiram rushed forward without thinking, his arms out in front of him. He shoved Tides with more force than he thought he could muster in such a short time and sent him stumbling backwards, out of harm's way. Remi looked ahead at him, breathing in relief that Tides was away from the range of the rock attack, but jolted when he heard M screaming his name. He looked over his shoulder at her but before he could hear what she was saying the boulder slammed into him, pinning him under and making everything go dark.

* * *

><p><strong>idk guys I thought maybe there was some rebellious group of pseudo legendaries yeah -lays down-<strong>


End file.
